


Jackson Whittemore Can Sing

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Cora Hale/Lydia Martin - Freeform, Background Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Background Relationships, First Kiss, Insecure Jackson, Jackson Whittemore Can Sing, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, POV Isaac, Singer Jackson, Song Lyrics, Song fic-ish, but they don't have anything to do with the story, confessed feelings, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac follows the music up the stairs and down the hall lined with doors. He passes by Stiles’ room, he rarely uses it, he says Derek’s bed in comfier. Passes Erica and Boyd’s shared room. With each room he passes the music gets louder until he’s standing outside of Jackson’s.</p><p>The pack don’t really have boundaries, which they should, he’s seen things. But he walks in without knocking anyway. He’s definitely not expecting what is in front of him.</p><p>At first Isaac can’t do anything but gape at Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson Whittemore Can Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video of Colton singing is: youtube.com/watch?v=xlxOTFUYLzc

Isaac is making himself a sandwich in the kitchen of the newly rebuilt Hale house. He lives here with Derek and Cora but everyone in the pack has their own room, so it’s not weird when he starts hearing noises coming from upstairs.

He’s about to yell up and tell whoever it is to keep it down but then the noise turns to music. He sits down at the kitchen island to eat and listens to the music.

“It was our first week  
At Myrtle Beach  
Where it all began,” The singer starts, making Isaac cock his head to the side. The voice sounds familiar. But as far as he knows no one in pack can sing. He’s heard most of the singing in the shower after all.

“It was 102°  
Nothin’ to do  
Man it was hot  
So we jumped in,” the song keeps playing. Isaac munches on his sandwich as he tries to place the voice.

“We were summertime sippin’, sippin’  
Sweet tea kissin’ off of your lips  
T-shirt drippin’, drippin’ wet  
How could I forget?”

It’s a guy, Isaac figures that much. He’s starting to think it’s just a YouTube video someone in the pack is watching. The dude’s voice is awesome, there’s no denying that. He definitely wants to hear more the guys music.

“It was everything we wanted it to be  
The summer of  
19 you and me,”

With that Isaac sets his sandwich down and goes off to get a name. If he’s going to look up this artist later he’ll need a name.

Isaac follows the music up the stairs and down the hall lined with doors. He passes by Stiles’ room, he rarely uses it, he says Derek’s bed in comfier. Passes Erica and Boyd’s shared room. With each room he passes the music gets louder until he’s standing outside of Jackson’s.

The pack don’t really have boundaries, which they should, he’s  _seen things_. But he walks in without knocking anyway. He’s definitely not expecting what is in front of him.

At first Isaac can’t do anything but gape at Jackson. The other wolf is currently laid back on his bed looking more relaxed than Isaac has ever seen him.

“Watchin’ that blonde hair swing  
To every song I’d sing  
You were California beautiful  
I was playin’ everything but cool _,_ ” Jackson sings, strumming a guitar he has situated in front of him.

“What?” Isaac says, and if Jackson was human he wouldn’t have even heard the word he said it so low.

“Get the fuck out.” Jackson growls, cutting himself off midstrum and bring his eyes up to flash blue at Isaac.

Isaac lingers at first. He has questions. Like, when did Jackson learn how to sing like  _that_? And, when did he get a guitar? He’s sure he would’ve noticed someone bringing a guitar into the house. Jackson is still growling though so he turns, closing the door behind him, and goes back to his lunch in the kitchen.

*•*•*•*•*•* 

Isaac finishes his sandwich and decides to make a second one. When he turns around after putting away the bread he’s getting pushed against the counter. And not in the sexy kind of way.

“You better not tell  _anyone_.” Jackson threatens him, his voice deadly low.

“Dude, back off.” Isaac tells him, shoving Jackson’s shoulder. Even though they’re both werewolves he barely gets Jackson to budge.

“I’m not kidding, Lahey, if you tell anyone I will kill you.” Jackson tells him.

Isaac rolls his eyes at the empty threat before he meets Jackson’s. “You don’t have worry, Jackson.” He assures, raising his hands in surrender. He’s never seen Jackson looks desperate before. “I know everyone’s secrets. I never tell.”

Jackson looks doubtful but he nods before backs off. “What are you doing here anyway? I thought I was alone.”

“Had nothing to do today.” Isaac shrugs, sitting back down at the kitchen island to eat his second sandwich.

“And was there a reason you came into my room without knocking?”

Isaac ducks his head shyly, and nods. “Uh, I thought you were watching a YouTube video…” He tells him as looks up, willing himself not to blush as he says, “I thought- I think you have a great voice. I was going to ask for the artists name.”

“You think I have a great voice?” Jackson asks, disbelief coloring his voice. Sometimes Isaac forgets under that jackass front is actually an insecure teenage boy.

“I have no reason to lie to you, Jackson.” Isaac says. “So you can go back to playing, I don’t mind, and Derek took Cora and Stiles out to lunch.”

Jackson seems to think about it a minute before asking, “You not going to tell anyone?”

“I won’t.” Isaac assures, taking a big bite out of his sandwich as Jackson gives him a thankful smile and goes back upstairs.

Jackson doesn’t play again and Isaac is disappointed by this. He really does think Jackson has a great voice and was hoping he’d get to hear it again.

*•*•*•*•*•*

A few weeks later Isaac still hasn’t heard Jackson play anything. He also can’t seem to get Jackson’s voice out of his head, doesn’t want to either. Jackson’s voice is so beautiful. He wants to heard it again. But he’s pretty sure Jackson would punch him in the face if he asked for a private concert.

He’s lounging on the couch in the living room, watching some shitty reality show, when he hears the front door open.

“Oh, uh, hey, Isaac.” Jackson says, running hand through his hair.

“Why do you look nervous?” Isaac asks, looking over at Jackson. He looks good today, but he usually always does. Actually, no, he always looks. It’s annoying. “You’re the least nervous person I’ve ever met.”

“I was just hoping no one would be here right now.” Jackson tells him, tugging his scarf off.

“It’s just us. Go do what you gotta do.” Isaac says.

“Are sure it’s just us?”

Isaac cocks his head to the side. “Yeah, uh, Derek left not to long ago for his date with Stiles. And Cora went over to study with Lydia. Why does it matter though?”

“Cora went to study with Lydia?” Jackson asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, why?” Isaac asks.

“Because according to Lydia studying never ends with just studying.” Jackson tells him with a small smirk.

“Huh.” Isaac says, nodding. “They have been studying a lot more. You think they’re together?”

Jackson shrugs. “Maybe, might just be sex right now but I wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up together.”

Isaac realizes he’s just been distracted. “Wait, why did you wanna know if I was sure we were alone?”

“I-” Jackson starts, clenches his fist. “I was going to sing some.”

Isaac eyes light up, making him sit up a little straighter. “Like I said, it’s just us. I don’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t want to interrupt your entertainment.” Jackson says, nodding toward the TV, judgment clear in his voice.

“There’s nothing else on, asshole.” Isaac says, turning to turn the TV off. “Now stop trying to change the subject. Why won’t you just go sing? It’s just us. I mean, I don’t get keeping a secret from the pack ‘cause your voice is awesome. But I already know and we’re alone so go sing.”

“I don’t like having an audience, okay?” Jackson tells him, wrapping his scarf around his hands nervously while blushing.

“Why not? I’m going to say it again, you’re voice is awesome.” Isaac says, unable to believe that he’s made Jackson Whittemore of all people blush.

“I just don’t, okay?” Jackson says, shaking his head. “And it’s not that great.”

“It really is,” Isaac shrugging. “It’s up to you, Jacks, but I don’t mind.” He tells him again.

Jackson hums, biting his bottom lip. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Isaac.” He says before he turns to head upstairs.

“Wait, Jackson?” Isaac says, turning toward Jackson.

“Yeah?”

“Uh,” Isaac starts, dumbly. He’s really wants a front row seat to see Jackson sing, but he doesn’t know how to ask. “Can I- can I watch?”

Jackson gives him a calculating look before he asks, “Have you kept your promise?”

Isaac is confused at first but then it dawns on him and he nods quickly. “Yeah, I haven’t told anyone. Promise.”

“Okay, as long as you continue to keep that promise.” Jackson agrees.

“I promise.” Isaac says, nodding. At this point he doesn’t want to tell anyone. He’s being selfish and wants to keep Jackson’s voice all to himself.

*•*•*•*•*•* 

That’s how Isaac finds himself sitting in Jackson’s desk chair while Jackson is on his bed looking stiff and uneasy.

“Am I making you nervous?” He asks, trying to figure out what could be making Jackson look so uneasy.

“A little.” Jackson admits, sending him a small smile. “Like I said, I don’t like having an audience.”

“I can leave if you want.” Isaac tells him, trying and failing to mask his disappointment.

“No, no, it’s alright.” Jackson assures him, rolling his shoulders. “Just give me a minute.”

Isaac nods and watching as Jackson plucks his guitar, turning the silver pegs every once in awhile and changing the sound of the guitar.“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Tuning it. If I didn’t I’d sound like shit.” Jackson explains, finishing up. 

“Can I you another question before you start?"Jackson looks kind of annoyed, and there’s still some tension in his shoulders, but he nods. "I guess.”

“You said you don’t like an audience, right?” Isaac asks. Jackson nods. “Then why play here? Isn’t there a bigger chance of someone catching you here then someone catching you at your own house?”

“I’d rather get caught by someone in the pack then get caught by parents.” Jackson tells him simply.

“Even Stiles?”

Jackson laughs, and Isaac loves how relaxed it makes the other wolf look, as he nods his head. “Yes, even Stiles. I mean, he’d probably be a little shit about it for awhile but I could handle it.”

“And if your parents found out?”

“They’d probably look down on it.” Jackson tells him with a sad shrug. “Tell me it’s a waste of time. That I should spend my time studying or practicing lacrosse. But I love playing music, I love singing.” He says, running his fingers along the strings of his guitar.

Isaac can see the pure joy singing gives Jackson and it gives him a weirdly warm feeling inside. If something makes someone that happy they should never be ashamed of it. He even tells Jackson this.

“Thanks, man,” Jackson says, smiling at Isaac. And that weird, warm feeling is back. “Anymore questions?”

“Can I request a song?”

“Sure, but fair warning, I might not know how to play it.” Jackson says, agreeing.

“I know you know this one.” Isaac tells him, scooting the chair his in closer to Jackson.

“Is that right?”

“Yup,” Isaac grins, sitting back in his seat. He’s glad to see Jackson looking much more relaxed. No longer stiff or uneasy. “I was hoping you could play the same song from the other day?”

“I can do that.” Jackson says, shoving a few pillows behind his back and turning so he’s fully facing Isaac. “It’s my favorite song at the moment.”

Isaac is getting excited and not even trying to hide it. He hopes Jackson can see his excitement and it’ll help keep his nerves down.

“Ready?” Jackson asks, giving Isaac a stomach flipping smile.

“Yeah.” Isaac breathes.

With one last smile Jackson starts, “It was our first week  
At Myrtle Beach  
Where it all began.

It was 102°  
Nothin’ to do  
Man it was hot  
So we jumped in.

We were summertime sippin’, sippin’  
Sweet tea kissin’ off of your lips  
T-shirt drippin’, drippin’ wet  
How could I forget?”

Isaac heart goes a little crazy when Jackson signs. And Jackson can hear it, he knows Jackson can hear it. But he also can’t get it to calm down. Not while Jackson’s beautiful voice is encompassing the room. Not as he’s watching Jackson’s fingers work the stings of the guitar.

“We had our first dance in the sand  
It was one hell of a souvenir  
Tangled up, so in love  
So, let’s just stay right here.

'Til the sun starts creepin’, creepin’ up  
Right then I knew  
Just what you were thinkin’, thinkin’ of  
When I looked at you,” Jackson sings, nudging Isaac with his foot and indicating to the spot next to him.

Isaac is shocked, to say the least, but Jackson is smiling at him again so he quickly climbs out of his chair and onto the bed.

“Watchin’ that blonde hair swing  
To every song I’d sing  
You were California beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful,”, Jackson is singing as Isaac settles back against the pillows. He thinks his heart might pound of his chest.

“Watchin’ that blonde hair swing  
To every song I’d sing  
You were California beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful,”, Jackson is singing as Isaac settles back against the pillows. He thinks his heart might pound of his chest.

Isaac can’t help but find Jackson incredibly beautiful. Especially like this. He looks so relaxed, eyes closed and swaying lightly as he sings, gently knocking his shoulder against Isaac’s.

“It was everything we wanted it to be  
The summer of  
19 you and me.” Jackson finishes up, giving Isaac a wide smile as he bumps his shoulder one last time.

*•*•*•*•*•* 

“That was-” Isaac starts, taking in shaky breath as he tries to steady his heartbeat. “Amazing. That was amazing.” He tells Jackson, smiling back at him.

“You don’t have to say that if you don’t mean it.” Jackson says, shaking his head with a soft blush.

“Jackson, you’re a werewolf, listen to my heart.” Isaac says, rolling his eyes a little. “Your voice is amazing. Seriously, truly amazing.”

“Jackson, you’re a werewolf, listen to my heart.” Isaac says, rolling his eyes a little. “Your voice is amazing. Seriously, truly, amazing.”

Jackson’s blush gets more prominent and he ducks his head shyly. “Thanks, man. I mean it.” He says, scooting up and setting his guitar against the wall next to his bed.

“Of course, Jacks.” Isaac says, thinking he should probably get off Jackson’s bed now. But after setting the guitar down Jackson settles back, sitting shoulder to shoulder with him.

“You’re a great first audience.” Jackson tells him, scarily close. Isaac feels his heart picking up again. For slightly different reasons this time.

“I’m glad I could be of help.” Isaac murmurs, eyes flicking down to Jackson’s lips before quickly going back up to his eyes. “So, uh, you’re thinking about playing for more people?”

“Maybe, I think I’ll keep any concerts private for the time being.” Jackson says, and Isaac can swear he smirks. But he refuses to look at his lips again before he does something stupid like kiss him.

“That sounds good. I think the pack would love to hear you sing.” Isaac says, unable to move away from Jackson and where their shoulders are pressed together.

“No, I don’t think I’m ready to sing for them yet.” Jackson tells him. “Private like this. Just you and me.”

“Oh,” Isaac says, shocked, but he can’t keep the smile that creeps across his face. “I would love to listen to you play again.”

“Yeah?” Jackson asks, leaning in a little.

“Yeah.” Isaac agrees, breath hitching in his chest when he sees Jackson lean in some more.

He knows where this is going and he wants it. He wants to just close that small gap between them and kiss Jackson but he doesn’t, not yet.

“What’s wrong?” Jackson asks, frowning when Isaac pulls back. “Did I read this wrong? I totally did, didn’t I? Fuck, I’m so sorry.” He says, starting to draw further back.

“No, Jacks, no, I want to. I do.” Isaac tells him, placing a hand on Jackson’s shoulder to keep him in his spot. “Just- Is this because I was saying nice things? Or do you really want to kiss me?”

Jackson give Isaac a soft smile, reaching up and cupping his face. “I want to kiss you. And not because you were saying nice things.”

“Really?” Isaac asks, unable to stop himself from leaning into Jackson’s hand. “Because I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, Jackson.” He admits, sighing soft and happy when Jackson’s thumb rubs across his cheekbone.

“How long?”

“Since we were kids. Before I even knew what kissing meant.” Isaac tells him as Jackson’s hand falls to rest on the side of his neck. “We were friends. Maybe not best friends but friends. The crush just never really went away I guess.”

“I have too, Is.” Jackson tells him. “I’ve wanted to ask you out Freshman year but-”

“But then you got popular and you couldn’t get dragged down by me.” Isaac nods, understandingly. It’s high school, he’s not mad. “What about now?”

“I think this could be considered our first date?”

“I think so too.” Isaac agrees, the first to lean in this time. “Do you kiss on the first date, Jacks?” He asks with a small smirk.

“Not usually, but I think I can make an exception this time around.” Jackson murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Isaac lips.

Isaac returns it in kind. It’s soft and tentative, and perfect. Better than any kiss he could’ve imagined. He can’t wait for their next.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stilessredhoodie on Tumblr.


End file.
